Eternity
by twilightwillrule
Summary: Alice and Jasper's relationship os being held together by the stings of the cullen family. jasper struggles not to think about maria, will Alice find it in herslef to rescue him from himself, or will their walls of reality start to crumble.please reveiw


Alice and jaspers relationship is hanging together by the strings of the Cullen family, when jasper starts to think about Maria and his old life, will Alice be able to stop him from going back. Set 2 years after breaking dawn. Reviews are welcomed with open arms

My teeth sunk into skin, flesh, bodies pressed against mine as I fought. I ripped off heads and limbs and left them to be burnt, an evil smile crossed my face as they began to retreat, their faces twisted into terrified expressions. I could feel the fear radiating off their bodies. I began to give the chase, but a small hand held me back, I looked down, Maria, her little face shone with happiness and she pulled me into a kiss.

"We did it" she murmured into my ear, "Jasper, Jasper, JASPER!" that voice came from far away, it was not loud, but fading, like it was being blown in the breeze.

I opened my eyes to find my wife's face inches from mine, "Jasper hale, I have been calling you for 5 minutes tell me what you were thinking or so help me I will get Edward to." Oh no, she was pissed of with me, better do what she says or this could be fatal. "I was just thinking about when we found Nahuel" I said sending a wave of belief at her. _Don't snitch on me Edward please _I begged mentally to my brother who was sitting on the sofa behind Alice. "Fine!" Alice snarled, clearly the belief was not working, "I am going shopping" I watched helplessly as she stormed out the house. I longed for the old Alice and me, the completely whole relationship, more emotional than any one else's in the family. But now it had fallen apart, ever since she had seen me daydreaming and had forced Edward to tell her that I was thinking about Maria.

I loved Alice, but she felt anger and sadness towards me now. She thought I loved Maria. "I am going hunting" I said and walked out the door, I never wanted to see that anger in Alice's eyes again. But even now, as I ran through the forest part of my mind wandered back to Maria. I hated my life with her now, then I had thought it was the only survival possible, but know I was a different person, I kinder, gentler person. But deep down I knew I would never let go of that part of me, it may be hidden but I could never get rid of the beast within me.

I returned home an hour later my eyes a shimmering golden colour. Bella was stretched out on the sofa reading while Edward was standing behind her absentmindedly playing with her hair. Nessie was staying in La push for the week so she could get to know the pack. I watched them for a second, watched how Bella's amber eyes would glance at Edward every so often and they would smile at each other. The love coming of them was horrible, painful. How come they got each other, so many things had gone wrong for them but they were still happy. I felt anger fill me overtake me, I wanted to rip through their flesh and take away their happiness. Edward looked up his face lethal, bella looked up to but her face was confused. I looked at them, my family and I knew I did not want to kill them; I was being selfish, I was not happy with Alice so I had wanted to wipe out their happiness. I hung my head and Edwards face turned soft. _I'm sorry _I thought to him and went up stairs to try and escape this torture, this pain, this agony.

I sat in mine and Alice's bedroom; it was not that bad that we were in separate rooms, we were just not speaking much or doing anything to be honest. My family knew about the relationship, or lack of it, between my and Alice and found it hard to deal with. Carlisle and Esme tried to support us both while the rest seemed to be trying to ignore it, mainly because they were afraid of what was going on and seemed to hope it would get better over time. I heard the door open and close from downstairs, her scent hit my nose, Alice was home. She ran up to the bedroom and walked in with 4 bags in her small hands. She ignored me and walked into the walk in closet to get changed. There had been a time when she would have got changed in front of me, then done a catwalk displaying every outfit she had bought.

"I am going to try on some dresses and stuff in the closet Jasper" Alice sat formally to me, the way she said my name was not happy or gentle, it was not even dead, for the first time ever she sounded dead.


End file.
